<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Keep You Warm by heartlikethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659439">I’ll Keep You Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat'>heartlikethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Chrismukkah with the Clarkes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Snowed In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey invites Max to spend the holidays with her family in a cabin near Lake Tahoe and the two get snowed in.</p><p>This takes place during the third year of their friendship.</p><p>Nothing like a wintry fic in the midst of summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Keep You Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I finally just buckled down and wrote it.</p><p>I’m from the midwest so I don’t know how likely snowstorms are in Lake Tahoe, but for the sake of this fic just pretend :)</p><p>Edited to add: If anyone has any prompts, feel free to send them my way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was Zoey’s absolute favorite time of the year because, somehow, everything just felt more magical. So, when her dad suggested they rent a cabin in the woods near Lake Tahoe for the holidays, Zoey was <em>all in.</em> And of course she extended the invitation to her best friend, Max. She knew his relationship with his own family was not <em>great</em> and she was more than happy to welcome him to take part in the Clarke family festivities.</p><p>Zoey and Max were the first to arrive. Joan had been uncharacteristically generous and let the fourth floor leave early for the holiday break and the pair wasted no time hitting the road.</p><p>Walking into the cozy atmosphere of the cabin, Zoey let out a contented sigh as she unceremoniously dropped her bag on the ground. “Looks like we made it just in time. It’s really coming down out there.” When they were about thirty minutes away, the lightly falling snow had transformed into near blizzard conditions, which had Max clenching the steering wheel and Zoey listening to a true crime podcast to calm her nerves.</p><p>“It’ll probably be a few hours before the rest of them get here, want to go claim the best beds?”</p><p>Zoey and Max climbed the stairs to tour the second floor and scout out their sleeping arrangements. The cabin had three bedrooms, each equipped with exactly one king sized bed.</p><p>“Huh, that’s weird,” Zoey’s face was scrunched up in confusion, “I swore my mom said one of the rooms had two queen beds.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Zoey. I can just sleep on the couch,” he offered, which had Zoey furiously shaking her head. “Maxwell Richman, I did not invite you to spend Chrismukkah with my family so you could sleep on the couch like some college kid at a house party.”</p><p>Max feigned reproach and held up his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>“We’re adults. The bed is plenty big enough. We can share. As long as you’re not a cover hog because, fair warning, I’ll fight back,” she gave him a serious look, “and I <em>don’t</em> lose.”</p><p>Max smirked, “Duly noted.”</p><p>Even though it was her idea, Zoey suddenly felt nervous about sharing the same sleeping space as Max. But just as quickly, she brushed those fears aside. It was <em>Max.</em> She could easily share a bed with her totally platonic best friend. No big deal.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, night had fallen and the rest of the Clarkes had yet to make their appearance. Zoey was pacing the kitchen, getting increasingly anxious with each lap around the island. “Do you think something happened to them?” She abruptly ended her pacing to peer out the window where the snow was still falling relentlessly. Max walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders in a gesture of comfort. “I’m sure they’re fine, it’s just going to take them a little longer because of the weather.” He gave a reassuring squeeze and felt Zoey lean back into his embrace. Max always seemed to know how to calm her down.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. I just wish I could call them to check.” She glanced forlornly at her phone on the counter, which read “No Service” in the top left corner.</p><p>The two went quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, the ringing of a telephone brought them out of their ruminations.</p><p>“What the...?” Zoey looked around and spotted the source of the noise on the other side of the room. “Oh, it’s the landline.” Zoey quickly crossed the kitchen and snatched up the phone.</p><p>“Hello? Oh, hi dad! You guys okay?” Zoey paused, listening intently, her face falling slightly with each passing second. “Okay, be safe. Love you, too.” She hung up the phone and slowly turned to face Max, who was still standing by the window. “They’re fine, but they can’t get through. They closed the road because of the snow so they had to turn around and find a hotel for the night. Looks like it’s just us.”</p><p>“I’m glad they’re safe. And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be snowed in with,” Max flashed her a dazzling smile before exiting the kitchen. “At least we’re inside where it’s nice and warm,” she heard him say from the living room.</p><p>Just then, the power went out.</p><p>“Max?” Zoey called out, her voice tinged with hysteria. It’s not that she was <em>afraid</em> of the dark, but if given the choice she’d much rather <em>not</em> be shrouded in total darkness in an unfamiliar cabin in the middle of the woods.</p><p>“Over here.”</p><p>Fumbling through the dark, Zoey carefully maneuvered herself in the direction of Max’s voice, arms stretched out in front of her. Cautiously feeling around, Zoey’s left hand made contact with something solid and warm. Instinctively, she gripped tightly onto what she thought was an arm and felt that arm circle her waist in response, locking her in place. She brought her other hand up to rest lightly on what, she assumed, was Max’s chest.</p><p>“Max,” Zoey whispered, “please tell me this is you.”</p><p>He let out a low chuckle and she felt as the vibrations resonated under her palm. “Zoey, why do I get the feeling you would not survive a horror movie?”</p><p>Zoey was about to make a smart remark but found herself becoming otherwise preoccupied, flexing her fingers around Max’s bicep in wonderment. Had he always been this <em>buff?</em> She shifted closer and trailed both hands upward, fingers splaying across his broad shoulders, mesmerized.</p><p>“Zoey?”</p><p>Right. Max was probably wondering why his <em>best friend</em> was feeling him up.</p><p>“Sorry. I got distracted by your muscles,” she took a half step back and loosened her grip, still keeping a slight hold on him. “Very nice, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ve been doing a little weightlifting in my free time.”</p><p>“It shows,” Zoey murmured before remembering their current predicament. “We should probably try and find some candles. Do you remember seeing any earlier? Or like maybe a flashlight? Wait...” Zoey let go of Max to search her pockets. <em>Damn it.</em> She had left her phone on the kitchen counter. “Do you have your phone on you?”</p><p>“Um...yes,” she heard Max say, “let there be light.” He proceeded to shine the light directly in Zoey’s face.</p><p>“AHH!!” Zoey shielded her eyes. “Jesus Max, are you trying to blind me?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were there!” He said defensively.</p><p>“What? You thought I somehow moved in two seconds?” Zoey playfully scowled, letting Max know she wasn’t <em>actually</em> mad at him.</p><p>Max used his phone to guide Zoey to hers before they split up to search the cabin.</p><p>Zoey was rummaging in cabinets, looking for some source of light. Nothing. How did this place not have one single candle? She let out a groan of frustration at the same time Max gave a triumphant shout. “Hey, there’s wood for the fireplace!”</p><p>At that, Zoey felt a glimmer of hope, but warily asked, “do you even know how to start a fire?”</p><p>Max was affronted. “I’ll have you know that I spent every summer at camp.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Yes, Zoey. I know how to start a fire,” he deadpanned.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” she muttered under her breath. </p><hr/><p>As it turned out, Max <em>was</em> capable of starting a fire.</p><p>Zoey emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle and a couple of glasses. “Looks like we’re drinking whiskey!” She flopped down on the couch next to him and began pouring them each a generous glass of the amber liquid.</p><p>The roaring fire quickly got rid of the chill that had been seeping in since the power went out. Paired with the whiskey, Zoey and Max had no trouble warming up.</p><p>They passed the time effortlessly, sharing stories from their childhood and reminiscing on the antics of some of their more exuberant coworkers.</p><p>“Remember that time Tobin went full Jim Halpert on Glenn and put all his stuff in jello?” Max said, his eyes filled with mirth.</p><p>“Or the time Glenn wore that shirt to work and Joan made him go home and change before she fired him.”</p><p>“What was even wrong with his shirt?” Max asked.</p><p>Zoey snorted, “I think Joan just really hates tiny flamingos.”</p><p>“Or just really hates Glenn,” Max countered, sending Zoey into a fit of giggles. Max smiled warmly at her with a soft expression on his face.</p><p>More than a few times, Zoey caught herself staring at Max’s lips. They looked soft, supple. She wondered if he was a good kisser. And then she wondered why she was even thinking about his kissing abilities at all. <em>Probably all the whiskey</em>, she mused. Then she remembered she had only taken a few small sips.</p><p>“We should kiss.”</p><p>“What?” They said in unison, both confused at the words that just came out of Zoey’s mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean <em>we</em> should kiss. I was just thinking about kissing. Not about kissing you! Not that I think you’d be a terrible kisser,” — <em>Zoey, what the hell</em> — “Um...wow. What I was <em>trying</em> to say, I think, was... how was your first kiss? We’ve never talked about that before and I was just super curious about...it...for some reason.” </p><p>A look of amusement passed over Max’s face. “Well, since you’re <em>dying</em> to know, my first kiss was with a girl named Tessa at a school dance when I was fifteen. It was nice.”</p><p>“Wow, Max. I didn’t take you for the PDA type.”</p><p>“Technically speaking, she may have kissed me, but I didn’t mind. I’ve always respected a lady who’s not afraid to go after what she wants,” Max said, shooting a meaningful look in her direction before taking a sip of whiskey, eyes never wavering from hers. Zoey felt her face flush and was thankful it was too dim for Max to notice.</p><hr/><p>A short while later, using the flashlight on their phones to guide them, Zoey and Max headed upstairs to grab blankets and pillows to lay on the ground in front of the fire so they wouldn’t freeze to death in their sleep.</p><p>“It’s just like a sleepover!” Zoey enthusiastically announced as she dumped the blankets on the ground and went to help Max move the furniture around to create space for their makeshift bed.</p><p>Once that was done, she began meticulously arranging and layering the blankets and pillows in such a way that would provide maximum comfort. “There, it’s perfect!” Zoey announced, pleased with her handiwork.</p><p>Max laid down to test it out. He shuffled around, making himself quite comfortable. “Not bad,” he finally said, smirking at her.</p><p>Zoey crossed her arms and let out a huff of mock annoyance. “No one is forcing you to sleep here.”</p><p>“I’m kidding, Zo,” Max said kindly, eyes shining bright, “let’s get some rest.” He patted the spot next to him.</p><p>Zoey went to lay down, but caught her foot on a blanket which sent her toppling to the ground. Thankfully, Max broke her fall.</p><p>“Zoey Clarke, it seems you’ve fallen for me.” His tone was teasing but something inside Zoey shifted at his words and proximity. Max’s hands were warm and tingling on the small of her back while hers were braced on either side of his head, keeping her from crashing down on him. </p><p>Hesitantly, Zoey leaned forward, her hair cascading around their faces, lips barely an inch apart. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. Max stiffened slightly, causing her to panic and recoil. She started thinking of excuses for why she just kissed her best friend. <em>Sorry, must have been the alcohol. Sorry, my arms gave out and my lips just happened to land directly onto your lips.</em></p><p>But then Max tightened his grasp on her back with one hand while the other moved up, tangling in her hair and pulling her back down for another kiss. Her lips parted on a gasp and Max seized the opportunity to run his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Zoey enthusiastically granted. Their hands and lips began feverishly exploring each other’s bodies, reveling in the sensations.</p><p>Max flipped them over, catching Zoey off guard. But it was just as well, this position afforded more opportunity for her to get better acquainted with her newfound fixation that was Max’s exceptionally toned upper body. He was pressing hot kisses against her neck when all of a sudden, Zoey burst out laughing.</p><p>“Is my kissing so bad that it’s <em>laughable?</em>” Max asked as he climbed off of Zoey and settled in beside her.</p><p>“No,” she quickly assured him, “you are extraordinarily talented with your lips. And um...your hands,” she blushed as she remembered the way his fingers felt trailing down her spine and exploring <em>other areas</em>. “I was just thinking about earlier when I said we should kiss and then very horrendously tried to play it off like I didn’t mean to say it.”</p><p>“You’re adorable when you start panic rambling. I figured I’d just wait and see how things played out,” Max was smiling fondly at her. He reached out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. They talked a while longer before drifting off to sleep, their bodies intertwined.</p><hr/><p>The two awoke to the sound of indistinct chatter in the background. </p><p>“David, don’t you <em>dare</em> wake them up!” Maggie whispered fiercely.</p><p>Zoey and Max were just beginning to stir when her brother’s loud voice startled them fully awake.</p><p>“Morning, lovebirds! Looks like you two had a fun night.” His smirk was infuriating and Zoey quelled the urge to smack him.</p><p>The power had apparently turned back on at some point in the night, so the two of them huddled together was looking less and less like a necessity for survival and more like they had engaged in a romantic rendezvous in front of the fire.</p><p>Zoey carefully extracted herself from Max’s embrace, instantly missing his warmth. She stood up, feigning nonchalance. “Coffee, anyone?”</p><p>As she headed for the kitchen, she heard her mother quietly say, “Max, I told you she’d come around.”</p><p>Zoey smiled as she filled the coffee pot with water.</p><p>There definitely was something magical about this time of year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>